


My favourite human

by demonhunterknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Milk, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Balthazar finally gets the courage to do what he should of done the first time he meets you.





	My favourite human

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short

Balthazar X Reader

_**My favourite human** _

You let out a yawn as you stretched and glanced around the bunker. Papers lay strewn across the floor and balls of screwed up paper lay around. It was probably Sam during he research last night you thought. You looked at the foot of the couch  and saw the book you were previously reading lying face down on the floor. You rubbed your eyes and bent down to pick it up, losing your balance as you did so you tumbling to a crumpled pile on the floor a soft blanket falling in your head concealing your vision.  You frowned at the object and reached a hand up to pull it off. You frowned at the light blue blanket. You didn't have this last night when you were reading. You shrugged and picked yourself up. It was probably Sam or Dean in the middle of the night finding me asleep on the couch you thought to yourself.

You turned your attention back to the book you were reading the night before and inwardly cringed. The page it had landed on was crumpled and bent and torn at the corner. You tried your best to flatten it out by running your hand along the corners to flatten the pages. But gave up and shut the book hoping that would fic the damaged page. You sighed and walked towards the kitchen. You flicked on the light and headed towards the fridge. Opening it you pulled out a carton of milk and then grabbed a glass from the side. You quickly sniffed the milk. You still didn't trust Dean when it came to buying in date produce. You shut the fridge door behind you as you did so.

After you had poured a glass of milk and placed the milk carton back into the fridge. Picking up your glass you turned and leaned against the counter. You sighed again and brought the glass to your lips taking a sip of the cool liquid. Closing your eyes you continued to drink until the sound of angel wings filled the room.

"Hey Castiel" You greet. But only to hear annoyed grumbling sounds. You open your eyes. To see Balthazar standing in front of you looking offended.

"I'm wounded. Y/N. Truly wounded. That you would mistake me for the one in the dirty trenchcoat" He said holding a hand over his heart and he shook his head stepping forward. You smiled at the angel

"Sorry Balthazar. It's just it's normally Cas popping up in the Kitchener Canada in the middle of the morning" The angel before you nods.

"Yes well next time look before you greet" He says stepping towards the fridge opening it and pulling out the milk you had just put away. You watched him with interest.

"Like what you see?" He asked glancing sideways at you causing your fave to hear up with embarrassment.

"You wish. It's just not like you to drink the stuff from out fridge. I thought you had a 'refined palette" You air quoted. The angel poured the milk into a glass whilst looking at you.

"Yes well. This time is an exception" he smiles at you and holds up the glass in mock toast. And then brings the glass to his lips taking a drink of the white liquid.

"So.... Balthazar..." You begin. He glances at you and stops drinking.

"Yes darling?" He asks.

"What is it that your doing here exactly? Is there some sort of problem upstairs" you asked curiously.

"No. I was just dropping in on my favourite human" you raised a brow at this.

"Well I'm sure Dean's around here somewhere" you smirk as you watch his face drop.

"Okay now I'm insulted. That disgusting Winchester is one of my least favourite humans. The turmoil he's caused" You stifle a laugh and begin to speak.

"Oh yeah? So who is your favourite human?" You ask with all the innocence into he world.

Balthazar shakes his head and steps forward.

"You darling. My favourite human is you" He says as he watches you. You smile and him and say.

"Of course I am. I'm everyone's favourite human" you grin and you watch his lips curl into a smile.

"Of course you are dear" He placed the glass carefully on the side and watched you. You shifted under his gaze awkwardly. You felt your face heat up.

"What are you staring at?" You questioned him accusingly. The angel smirked.

"I didn't know it bothered you so much. People generally stare at things that are beautiful do they not?" He asked. You looked away blushing. You heart fluttering slightly. The angel always made you like this. Red face. Pacing heart.

You felt a hand cup you cheek and tilt you face up.

"What's wrong darling? Embarrassed?" Balthazar asked. Stepping closer to you. You blushed and stepped back. You back now pressing against the cool surface of the counter.

"Balthazar... What are you doing?" You ask nervously as he looks at you. Pushing your back further against the counter

"Something I should if done the first time I met you" he muttered and closed the gap between the two of you.

His lips pressed against yours and your eyes widened. His lips were chapped yet soft and his hand snaked around you waist to pull you into his chest. Your eyes flutter shut and you kiss him back.

When he pulls away he stares at you. His cheeks flushed and eyes trail down your body.  You blushed and he leans in to kiss you again. You kiss him back again closing your eyes and when you open them you're in your bedroom.

"I thought you'd like a little privacy. We don't want the Winchesters walking in on us do we now?" He says kissing you once more and pushing you back down onto the bed.

-Time Skip-

"Where is she?" Dean asks as he walks into the bunkers main room. Sam shrugs and replies.

"She probably woke up and went to bed" He says and the brothers walk towards  your bedroom. Dean opens the door and stops.

"Son of a bitch" he whispers when he sees your sleeping form. Your head in Balthazar's lap. The angel stroking your hair and smiling at your sleeping form.

"Y/N and an angel huh? Who'd of thought" Sam says smiling as Dean closes the door.

"Yeah well as long as I don't get to see that lovesick expression any longer it's fine" Dean replies heading towards the kitchen in search of pie and beer


End file.
